


Tickle War

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: A comfortable cuddle with Seven turns into an all-out tickling war ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-free 707 fluff, hurrah!

Seven finally finishes tinkering with his latest robo-something and collapses beside you on the couch. He’s pretty lean, but the black tank top he’s wearing make his arm muscles stand out. He takes off his glasses and rubs his face with his hand.

“Almost finished?” you ask.

“Time for a break,” he says evasively. So, not finished, then.

You bring your feet up onto the couch cushion and lay your head down in his lap. You can hear him quietly chuckle and he puts a warm hand on your waist. He smells like copper wires and Honey Buddha chips. How many of those chips does he have in this house, anyway?

He starts to gently trace patterns along your side with the hand that was on your waist. It’s very soothing, so you close your eyes and sigh happily. Well, this is certainly nice—

“—Ack!” you shout, as suddenly the gentle pattern-tracing turns into an all-out tickling session. “Seven, nooo!” You curl up into a ball to protect your extremities and Seven wraps his arms around you and kisses any part of your face he can reach with big, wet, smooches. “Seven!!”

You can feel his body shaking with laughter as he stops tickling you and instead drags you closer to him on the couch so he can kiss you properly. You bury your face against his chest and pretend to wipe his slobber off onto his clothes. He takes the opportunity to slip a hand under the bottom of your shirt and tickle the sensitive skin by your ribcage.

There’s only one way to get out of this one – give him a taste of his own medicine. You reluctantly stop protectively clutching your sides to tickle that one part at the crook of his neck that never fails to make him shake with laughter. His hands leave your side to grab your wrists and then you both fall sideways on the couch, wrestling to get the upper hand.

The two of you are out of breath and laughing as he leans over you, your hands trapped under his. Seven makes a big, wet ~muah~ kissing sound right by your ear, but then his lips touch yours very softly before he relinquishes his hold over you and grabs his glasses again off the table, still smiling. He stands up and stretches, then ruffles your hair before he goes back to work on his latest project. “Break time’s over,” he says.

You sigh loudly from the couch, even though he can’t see you anymore. “Make your next break longer!” you say.

“I’m all yours tonight,” he says, and you can hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
